User blog:QueenSalmon/Imaginary
This is a fanfiction that I published a while back on DeviantArt. ;n; It was vent, but I think it came out pretty good so I'm putting it here. Don't you love waking up in the morning knowing you have a day off to spend with the man of your dreams? I know I do. I sat up in bed and let out a big yawn. This didn't wake him up. I yanked the salmon colored blanket off him and kissed him on the cheek. This got his attention. He sat up and stretched. He was wearing white footie pajamas with colorful gummy bears all over them. He hopped out of bed and sat on the floor in front of me, looking up and me with big chocolate colored eyes and the sweetest smile I've ever seen. I was about to start a conversation, but mom called me for breakfast. However, I didn't hear her call his name... He stood up and was only about as tall as my knee. I picked him up and he was as light as air. I brought him to the kitchen table and helped him onto a chair, because he was too small to climb on himself. Dad had left for work early today, so there was an extra seat for him. I ate my cereal while he just sat there happily nibbling a hershey bar he just happened to have. By the time we finished breakfast, it was 9:00 and I was about to go back to bed. When I got from the chair, he climbed up my leg and clung onto my back like a baby koala. He always loved when I gave him piggyback rides. I got under the covers and he snuggled up to me like a teddy bear. I usually liked to nap at this time because the atmosphere just felt so perfect. Not too light, but not too dark. I drifted off to sleep with him wrapped in my embrace. I awoke at the sudden sound of a cat. Babette woke me up, and at the right time too. It was 11:00! Very late! I got up and took a seat in the fuzzy pink zebra striped chair in the corner of my room. I look around for a minute. Something was wrong. He was gone! I blinked and there he was sitting in front of me, giving me that same silly grin that I had always loved. He was out of his pajamas. Now he was wearing a frilly purple tailcoat, poofy gold and caramell striped pants, a red bow tie, and gold tights. It was just the cutest. I didn't think anyone could pull off wearing an outfit like that as good as he could. We talked for a little while. I flinched as my mom passed by my room. She gave me a weird look, as if I were crazy. She then walked away without a word. I looked at him and he looked back at me. We both knew what had to be done, and we were both scared. "Sweetie..." I began. "I can't take this anymore. Whenever I talk to you, everyone looks at me like I'm insane. Nobody else can see you. You're a figment of my imagination." He looked so hurt that I said this. The sad, bitter look on his face pierced my heart. I began to talk again, but he interrupted, tears streaming down his face "No! I don't ever want to leave you! Please don't make me go! I really love you and I want to spend my whole life with you!" He continued to bawl, and I couldn't take it anymore. I shut my eyes tightly and turned my back to him. His cries grew more and more faint by the second. When I was sure he had stopped- for good- I opened my eyes and looked where he was sitting. Now there was nothing. He was gone. I never even got to tell him that I loved him too. I said to myself, "I'm so sorry... you were my only friend. I had you by my side all the time because I couldn't make any real-life friends. But now YOU were the one keeping me from making friends. I have to move on from my fantasy and grow up. I hope we an see each other again someday... King Candy..." Category:Blog posts